kothorfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodis Mountain Range
The Theodis Mountain range, located in the extreme Northeast of the continent of Calmyra, is most notably home to the great Theodian Empire (Theodian Dwarfish: Tjodskajas Imperija), or simply Theodis for short, as well as the home of the Trow. Each mountain in the range is ruled by a Tsar, who must in turn answer to the Grand Tsar of Theod. The sole exception is the mountain Sniegaskaz, the home of the Trow. As the Trow are non-dwarves and live in a non-Frennic theocracy, Theodis allows the Trow a great degree of autonomy, even though Sniegaskaz is technically a Theodian territory. Even so, the Biskop of Sniegaskaz generally attends meetings of the Grand Court, when the tsars of all the mountains of Theodis come to discuss matters of the past, present and future concerning economy, foreign policy, religion, and things unknown to the general population. Theod Mt. Theod (Tyodkagora) is the largest, most famous, and most important mountain in the Theodis range. The most holy location in the faith of Frennos, the peak of Theod (commonly referred to as "Apex Theodus") is fanatically protected by the Frennic Guard, perhaps the most feared order of monks on the continent. The clanhold of Mt. Theod, often called Theodka by non-Dwarves to disambiguate, functions as the capital of the Theodian Empire, and is second only to Muscovia as the largest Dwarven city in the world. Fittingly, the Grand Tsar of Theod, Rubinkarunas Gildebeard, resides here with his family, and occasionally Theodka is referred to as "The Imperial City" because of its role as center of the empire. While the Archbishop of Theod must reside in Theodka's St. Grimmalk Cathedral, he traditionally comes from Pelyekov Clanhold. Loknigora The second-highest mountain in Theodis, Loknigora, is home to the clanhold Loknigorad, originally founded as a Dwarven military academy, but now a large and vibrant city in its own right. Even today, Loknigorad has the strongest military tradition among the Theodian Dwarves, and the vast majority of the generals of the Theodian Empire have been natives of Loknigorad. The current Marshal of Theod, Valdis Blackaxe, advocates a hard line against political dissenters, and is eager to push the Grand Tsar toward an aggressive, expansionist foreign policy. Despite its military nature, the only theatre in the empire is located in Loknigorad, something very controversial in the clanhold, and something Marshal Blackaxe tends to keep a close eye on. Pelyekov The center of Dwarven brewing (and thus, in the minds of most all dwarves, the center of all brewing), Pelyekov (the name of both the mountain and clanhold) produces more mead than the rest of Calmyra put together. Stereotypically, a Pelyekov dwarf (referred to as a "Pelyeki") is quick to be offended, but also quick to forgive; hot-headed, but warm-hearted. The most famous drinking songs were first popular in Pelyekov, and the only significant Bardic tradition among the dwarves is centered here. It is said that no dwarf's beard is as admirably decorated, no dwarf's cheeks as rosy, and no dwarf's axe as dependable, as that of a Pelyeki. Despite all of the revelry and intoxication, the Archbishop of Theod typically hails from Pelyekov, and humorously enough the largest monastery and church in the empire, the Theodian Seminary, is located here, and its most worthy graduates form the clergy of St. Grimmalk's cathedral, as well as the members of the Frennic guard. Kazagora Though among the smaller of Theodis' mountains, Kazagora is one of the most vital; for Kazagorad Clanhold is the forge of the Empire, and the stone and steel of its furnaces are the backbone of the Theodian army. The most famous smith of Dwarven arms in Calmyra, Vulkanaukas Goldhand, takes up residence in Kazagorad, and apprenticeships are viciously fought for by eager would-be smiths, dwarf and non-dwarf alike. As one of the Two Pillars of the Theodian economy (the other being Pelyeki mead), Kazagoran arms and armor are traditionally sold only to the empire's closest allies - permission must be granted by the Grand Tsar of Theod to sell any weapons or armor made in the ancient tradition of Kazagorad, and any attempts to disseminate the craft's secrets is met with swift and harsh prosecution. Oleg Diamondheart, the richest man in Theodis (he claims Calmyra), informally controls most business in the empire, and is on uneasy terms with the Grand Tsar, and there are many whispers of a planned coup - something all too possible after the recent Muscovi Revolution. Sniegaskaz Homeland of the mysterious Trow, the frozen peak of Sniegaskaz is home to a society completely different from that of the dwarves of Theod. Here, the Trow indulge in massive ritualistic orgies of song and dance, sex and drink, sacrifice and blessing, while hundreds of slaves toil deep in the ice caves, mining for precious stones to sell to the dwarves, and growing potatoes for the Trow to eat and distill into akvavit. While the Trow are by no means an outwardly hostile race, they are quick to react with violence to trespassers, and any guests who offend their alien sensibilities lies in a perilous position indeed. The physical makeup of Sniegaskaz is clearly heavily influenced by Dwarven architecture, and without a Trowish guide one could easily become lost for all eternity in the ice caves of Sniegaskaz... and given the harsh cold, desperate slaves, and the Trow themselves, eternity might not last long at all. Perhaps most frighteningly of all, it's rumored that the vast tunnels into the earth below Sniegaskaz penetrate into the warren of a particularly large Purple Worm, named Chervigrozni. Rumor has it, the Trow worship the eldritch beast as a sort of demigod of the earth, and offer it weekly sacrifices in the flesh of slaves.